The present invention relates to a data processing method and device and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and device for reducing power consumption of a counter and a recording medium.
Image sensors capture images using the characteristic of semiconductor reacting to light. With the recent development of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, CMOS image sensors using CMOS are widely used.
CMOS image sensors use correlated double sampling (CDS), count a result of CDS, e.g., a difference between a reset signal and an image signal, and output a digital signal. At this time, power is consumed during a counting period. This power consumption needs to be reduced in order to realize high-definition high-speed CMOS image sensors.